2nd Anniversary
}} The 2nd Anniversary carnival of Ninja Saga came out on August 11, 2011 when the Hard Mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign ended but ends on September 15, 2011. During Ninja Saga's 2nd Anniversary, players can do Ninja Challenges and earn badges including Wind Badge, Forest Badge, Fire Badge, and Rock Badge. Also, a new special event World Boss, Shikigami Dori, can be battled. When a certain number of each badge is collected, the player is able to claim a reward. A total of 6 reward sets can be claimed. Ninja Challenge There are four challenges that can earn players badges. Currently, only two of the four challenges, Forest Badge and Fire Badge, can only be done and obtained. The Ninja Challenge can be done until September 6, 2011. Badges Wind Badge Obtain Wind Badge when you complete Kage's or Hunting House missions. Forest Badge Obtain a Forest Badge when you claim a Forest Badge bonus post from a friend. Forest Badge bonus posts can be shared to friends after defeating Shikigami Dori, Spin the Roulette (and gain a Rock Badge) or Claim a Reward Set, among other things. Fire Badge Obtain Fire Badge when you defeat Shikigami Dori. Rock Badge Obtain Rock Badge when you log in everyday. Rewards A total of 6 rewards sets can be claimed, each with its own items, experience, tokens n such. World Boss Players can battle the Shikigami Dori at any level. The level is the Shikigami Dori is the same as the character level. Defeating the Shikigami Dori earns the player a Fire Badge and the player can share a Forest Badge to friends. Taiko There is a taiko at the bottom of the Town of the Fire Village that players can use for entertainment. There are two different noises that the taiko will make by clicking certain areas of the taiko. Noises can be made by clicking on pad of the taiko and at the side of the taiko. Lucky Roulette The Lucky Roulette is a feature that became available July 18, 2011 and ends September 14, 2011. Once a day when the player logs in, the player will receive a Roulette Ticket that can be used to earn prizes from the Lucky Roulette. There are many rewards. Drawing from the Lucky Roulette costs one Roulette Ticket or five Tokens and can be drawn at 1, 5, 10 times at once. Prizes There are different prizes that players can earn including: Grand Prize *Free Users: Ninja Emblem *Premium Users: 2000 Tokens 1st Prize * Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary (Anbu Mask) * Zanto: Blue Frost * 2011 Traditional Performance Coat * 2011 Fortune Lantern 2nd Prize * Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary * Zanto: Red Fire * 100 Tokens * 1 Level up (100% XP) 3rd Prize * Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary * Zanto: Golden Light * 10 Tokens * 75% XP * 100 Roulette Tickets 4th Prize * Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary * Level 5 Magatama * 5 Tokens * 50% XP * 10 Roulette Tickets * 10,000 Gold 5th Prize * Level 4 Magatama * Level 3 Magatama * Level 2 Magatama * Level 1 Magatama * 25% XP * 1 Roulette Ticket * 5000 golds *1st-4th Prize often earned by tokens spin. 2nd Anniversary Package Since August 23, 2011, a 2nd Anniversary Package can be purchased for 2,200 Tokens until the end of the 2nd Anniversary carnival. Its original price was going to be 3,300 Tokens but it changed to 2,200 Tokens. This package includes: * Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary! * 2011 Traditional Matsuri Yukata * Osuzu Shinsen See Also * Ninja Saga * Seasonal Events Category:Seasonal Events